Videojuegos distribuidos por Bandai
right|200px Esta es una lista de videojuegos desarrollados o publicados por la compañía Bandai. Arcade *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Final Shooting'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED: Rengou vs. Z.A.F.T.'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon: Senshi no Kioku'' *''Datap SD Gundam: Gashapon Battle'' Batalla de cartas *''Aikatsu!'' *''Daikaiju Battle Ultra Monsters NEO'' *''Daikaiju Battle: RR'' *''Danball Senki'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2'' *''Digimon Battle Terminal'' *''Digimon Battle Terminal 02'' *''Digimon Kurosu Wozu: Supa Dejika Taisen'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Happy Tamagotchi!'' *''Incoming Tamagotchi!'' *''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Narutimate Cross'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Narutimetto Misshon'' *''Naruto: Narutimetto Kado Batoru'' *''One Piece: One Piece Berry Match'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars Fresh Dream Dance'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars GoGo Dream Live'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars Heart Catch Dream Dance'' *''Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O DX'' *''Tamagotchi and Mysterious Book'' *''Tamagotchi Contest'' *''Tamagotchi Cup'' *''Tamagotchi Rhythm'' *''Toriko Bakushoku Gourmet Battle!'' *''Utatte! Pretty Cure Dream Live Metamorphose with Spicch Cards!?'' Batalla de juguetes *''Gage-ing Battle Base'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Try Age'' Consolas hogareñas Consolas PONG *TV Jack 1000: Hockey - Practice - Racquetball - Tennis *TV Jack 1200: Hockey - Practice - Racketball - Tennis *TV Jack 1500: Hockey - Racketball - Tennis - Soccer - Badminton - Basketball - Hockey *TV Jack 2500: Hockey - Practice - Racquetball - Tennis con variantes. *TV Jack 3000: Hockey - Tennis - Race 1 - Race 2 TV Jack 5000 *''No.1: Ball Game'' *''No.2: Road Race'' *''No.3: Stunt Cycle'' *''No.4: Block 10'' *''Submarine War Game'' (AY-3-8605-1) *''Shooting Game'' (AY-3-8607-1) *''Tank War Games'' (AY-3-8700-1) Bandai Super Vision 8000 *''Beam Galaxian'' *''Gun Professional'' *''Missile Vader'' *''Othello'' *''PacPacBird'' *''Space Fire'' *''Submarine'' *''Super Tank'' (no lanzado) Arcadia 2001 *''Doraemon'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Mobile Soldier Gundam'' *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' NES *''Akuma-kun: Makai no Wana'' *''Athletic World'' *''Bandai Golf: Challenge Pebble Beach'' *''Choujikuu Yousai Macross'' *''Chubby Cherub'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Ora to Poi Poi'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Dig Dug II'' *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' *''Dragon Ball: Daimaou Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiya-jin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Gekitou Tenkaichi Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu! Saiyajin'' *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekigami Freeza!!'' *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzou Ningen'' *''Dragon Power'' *''Dragon Spirit'' *''Dragon Spirit: The New Legend'' *''Dynowarz: The Destruction of Spondylus'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Famicom Jump: Eiyuu Retsuden'' *''Famicom Jump II: Saikyou no 7-nin'' *''Family Trainer: Aerobics Studio'' *''Family Trainer: Famitre Daiundoukai'' *''Family Trainer: Fuuun! Takeshi Shiro 2'' *''Family Trainer: Jogging Race'' *''Family Trainer: Meiro Daisakusen'' *''Family Trainer: Rai Rai Kyonshis: Baby Kyonshi no Amida Daibouken'' *''Frankenstein: The Monster Returns'' *''Galaga'' *''Galaga: Demons of Death'' *''Gegege no Kitaro: Youkai Daimakyou'' *''Gegege no Kitarou 2: Youkai Gundan no Chousen'' *''J. League Super Top Players'' *''Kamen Rider Club: Gekitotsu Shocker Land'' *''Karaoke Studio'' *''Karaoke Studio Senyou Cassette Vol. 1'' *''Karaoke Studio Senyou Cassette Vol. 2'' *''Kidou Senshi Z-Gundam: Hot Scramble'' *''Kinnikuman: Muscle Tag Match'' *''Legends of the Diamond: The Baseball Championship Game'' *''Magical * Taruruuto-kun: Fantastic World!!'' *''Magical * Taruruuto-kun 2: Mahou Daibouken'' *''Meimon! Daisan Yakyuubu'' *''Monster Party'' *''M.U.S.C.L.E.'' *''Ninja Kid'' *''Oeka Kids: Anpanman no Hiragana Daisuki'' *''Oeka Kids: Anpanman to Oekaki Shiyou!!'' *''Oishinbo: Kyukyoku no Menu 3bon Syoubu'' (como Bandai Shinsei) *''Osomatsu-Kun: Back to the Me no Deppa no Maki'' (como Bandai Shinsei) *''Parody World Monster Party'' (como Bandai Shinsei - Cancelado) *''Pocket Zaurus: Ju Ouken no Nazo'' *''Rokudenashi Blues'' *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku: Shippu Ichi Gou Sei'' *''Saint Seiya: Ougon Densetsu'' *''Saint Seiya: Ougon Densetsu Kanketsu Hen'' *''SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari'' *''SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari 2: Hikari no Kishi'' *''SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari 3: Densetsu no Kishi Dan'' *''SD Gundam: Gundam Wars'' *''SD Gundam World: Gachapon Senshi 2: Capsule Senki'' (como Bandai Shinsei) *''Shooting Range'' *''Soreike! Anpanman: Minna de Hiking Game!'' *''Space Shadow'' *''Stadium Events'' *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (Cancelado) *''Street Cop'' *''Super Team Games'' *''Tatakae!! Ramen-Man: Sakuretsu Choujin 102 Gei'' (como Bandai Shinsei) *''The Adventures of Gilligan's Island'' *''The Rocketeer'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''Ultraman Club 2: Kaette Kita Ultraman Club'' *''World Class Track Meet'' *''Xevious'' *''Yuu Yuu Hakusho: Bakutou Ankoku Bujutsu Kai'' Famicom Disk System *''Dirty Pair: Project Eden'' *''Jaaman Tanteidan Marine Kumi: Maruhi Jigoma Sousa File'' *''Kamen Rider Black: Taiketsu Shadow Moon'' *''Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor: Dai 2 Shoutai Shutsudou Seyo!'' *''Kinnikuman: Kinnikusei Oui Soudatsusen'' *''Omoikkiri Tanteidan Haado Gumi: Matenrou no Chousenjou'' *''Pro Golfer Saru: Kage no Tournament'' *''SD Gundam World: Gachapon Senshi: Scramble Wars'' *''SD Gundam World Map Collection'' *''Tama and Friends: 3 Choume Daibouken'' *''Ultraman: Kaijuu Teikoku no Gyakushuu'' *''Ultraman 2: Shutsugeki Katoku Tai!!'' *''Ultraman Club: Chikyuu Dakkan Sakusen'' Sega Genesis *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden'' *''From TV Animation: Slam Dunk: Kyougou Makkou Taiketsu!'' Super Nintendo *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S: Kurukkurin'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S: Kondo wa Puzzle de Oshioki yo!!'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Super S: Fuwa Fuwa Panic'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars Fuwa Fuwa Panic 2'' *''Captain Tsubasa J: The Way to World Youth'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Arashi o Yobu Enji'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan 2: Dai Maou no Gyakushu'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Osagusu Dobon'' *''Destructive'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Chou Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''From TV animation: Slam Dunk: Yonkyo Taiketsu!!'' *''From TV animation: Slam Dunk 2: IH Yosen Kanzenban!!'' *''From TV animation: Slam Dunk SD Heat Up!!'' *''Gegege no Kitarou: Fukkatsu! Tenma Daiou'' *''Gegege no Kitarou: Youkai Donjaara'' *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer-senshi!'' *''Gon'' *''Haou Taikei: Ryu Knight'' *''Jungle no Ouja Tar-chan: Sekai Manyuu Dai Kakutou no Maki'' *''Kamen Rider'' *''Kidou Butoden G-Gundam'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam F91: Formula Senki 0122'' *''Kidou Senshi V-Gundam'' *''Kidou Senshi Z-Gundam: Away to the NewType'' *''Kouryu Densetsu Villgust: Kieta Shoujo'' *''Kuusou Kagaku Sekai: Gulliver Boy'' *''Magical * Taruruuto-kun: Magic Adventure'' *''Marmalade Boy'' *''Mazinger Z'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Panic in Nakayoshi World'' *''Poi Poi Ninja World'' *''Rokudenashi Blues: Taiketsu! Tokyo Shitennou'' *''Ruin Arm'' *''Saban's Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers'' *''SD Gundam G Next'' *''SD Gundam G Next: Senyou Rom Pack & Map Collection'' *''SD Gundam Generation: Axis Senki'' *''SD Gundam Generation: Babylonia Kenkoku Senki'' *''SD Gundam Generation: Colony Kaku Senki'' *''SD Gundam Generation: Gryps Senki'' *''SD Gundam Generation: Ichinen Sensouki'' *''SD Gundam Generation: Zanscare Senki'' *''SD Gundam GX'' *''SD Gundam Power Formation Puzzle'' *''SD Ultra Battle: Seven Densetsu'' *''SD Ultra Battle: Ultraman Densetsu'' *''Shin Kidou Senshi Gundam W: Endless Duel'' *''Shounin yo, Taishi o Dake!!'' *''Tamagotchi Town'' *''Tottemo! Lucky Man: Lucky Cookie Roulette de Totsugeki'' *''Ultraman'' *''Ultra Seven'' *''YamYam'' TurboGrafx-CD *Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Goku Densetsu'' 3DO Interactive Multiplayer *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Puzzle Daimaou no Nazo'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S'' *''Mirai Shounen Conan Digital Library'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Ultraman Powered'' PlayStation *''Ao no 6-gou: Antarctica'' *''AubirdForce'' *''AubirdForce After'' *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' *''Azumanga Donjara Daiou'' *''Captain Tsubasa J: Get In The Tomorrow'' *''Cho-Nazo-Oh'' *''Choujikuu Yousai Macross: Do You Remember Love'' *''Choukousoku GranDoll'' *''Countdown Vampires'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Crisis Beat'' *''Cyber Egg: Battle Champion'' *''Devilman'' *''Digimon World'' *''Digimon World 2'' *''Digimon World 3: Aratanaru Bouken no Tobira'' *''Digimon World: Digital Card Arena'' *''Digimon World: Digital Card Battle'' *''Digimon Rumble Arena'' *''Digimon Tamers: Pocket Culumon'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Dragon Ball: Final Bout'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Drive: Tactics Break'' *''Ecsaform'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Fishing Freaks: BassRise'' *''Fishing Freaks: BassRise Plus'' *''From TV Animation: One Piece: Grand Battle!'' *''From TV Animation: One Piece: Grand Battle! 2'' *''Gear Senshi Dendoh'' *''Gegege no Kitarou: Noroi no Nikuto Katachi Tachi'' *''Gekitou! Crush Gear Turbo'' *''Getter Robo Daikessen!'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Gotouchi Hello Kitty Sugoroku Monogatari'' *''Gundam 0079: The War For Earth'' *''Gundam: Battle Assault'' *''Gundam: Battle Assault 2'' *''Gundam The Battle Master'' *''Gunpey'' *''Hokuto no Ken: Seiki Matsukyu Seishi Densetsu'' *''Hoshi de Hakken!! Tamagotchi'' *''Hyakujuu Sentai GaoRanger'' *''Ichigeki: Hagane no Hito'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Inuyasha: Sengoku Otogi Kassen '' *''Jigoku Sensei NuBe'' *''Jitsumei Jikkyou Keiba Dream Classic'' *''Jungle Park'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Kamen Rider'' *''Kamen Rider Agito'' *''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' *''Kamen Rider V3'' *''Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor: Game Edition'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Giren no Yabou: Zeon no Keifu'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Giren no Yabou: Zeon no Keifu: Kouryaku Shireisho'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gyakushuu no Char'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Version 2.0 '' *''Kids Station: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon World: Chibi Usa to Tanoshii Mainichi'' *''Kids Station: Bokurato Asobou! Ultraman TV'' *''Kids Station: Crayon Shin-Chan'' *''Kids Station: Digimon Park'' *''Kids Station: Doraemon: Himitsu no Yojigen Pocket'' *''Kids Station: Hello Kitty no Uchi Nioi Deyo'' *''Kids Station: Hitori de Dekirumon!'' *''Kids Station: Kamen Rider Heroes'' *''Kids Station: Kikansha Thomas to Nakamatachi'' *''Kids Station: LEGO no Sekai'' *''Kids Station: Magical Music Eigo de One - Two - Three!'' *''Kids Station: MiniMoni ni Ninaru no da Pyon!'' *''Kids Station: Motto! Oja Majo Do-Re-Mi - Mahodou Smile Party'' *''Kids Station: Oja Majo Do-Re-Mi #: Mahodou Dance Carnival!'' *''Kids Station: Oja Majo Doremi: Dokkan Maho Dou Eigo Festival'' *''Kids Station: Soreike! Anpanman'' *''Kids Station: Soreike! Anpanman 2: Anpanman to Daibouken!'' *''Kids Station: Soreike! Anpanman 3'' *''Kids Station: Ultraman Cosmos'' *''Kochira Katsushikaku Kameari Kouenzen: Hashutsujo: High-Tech Building Shinkou Soshi Sakusen! no Kan'' *''London Seirei Tantei-dan'' *''Macross Digital Mission VF-X'' *''Macross VF-X 2'' *''Magical Hoppers'' *''Mainichi Neko Youbi'' *''Majokko Daisakusen: Little Witching Mischiefs'' *''Meitantei Conan'' *''Meitantei Conan: 3-Jin no Meitantei'' *''Meitantei Conan: Saikou no Aibou'' *''Meitantei Conan: Trick Trick Vol. 1'' *''Million Classic'' *''Miracle Jumpers'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Perfect One Year War'' *''Mobile Suit Z-Gundam'' *''Naruto: Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen'' *''Nazo-Oh'' *''Next King: Koi no Sennen Oukoku'' *''Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger'' *''Oja Majo Doremi Dokkan! Nijiiro Paradise'' *''One Piece: Ocean's Dream'' *''One Piece: Tobidase Kaizokudan!'' *''PD Ultraman Invader'' *''Pocket Digimon World'' *''Pocket Digimon World: Cool & Nature Battle Disc'' *''Pocket Digimon World: Wind Battle Disc'' *''Power Rangers Zeo: Full Tilt Battle Pinball'' *''Punch the Monkey! Game Edition'' *''R?MJ: The Mystery Hospital'' *''Return to Zork'' *''Saber Marionette J: Battle Sabers'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Salary Man Kintaro: The Game'' *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' *''Saraba Uchuu Senkan Yamato: Ai no Senshi Tachi'' *''Scooby-Doo Arcade'' *''SD Gundam Eiyuden: Daikessen!! Shiki vs Musha'' *''SD Gundam: G Century'' *''SD Gundam: G Generation'' *''SD Gundam: G Generation-F '' *''SD Gundam G Generation-F.I.F'' *''SD Gundam: G Generation Zero'' *''SD Gundam: Over Galaxian'' *''Seikai no Monshou'' *''Senkai Taisen: TV Animation Senkaiden Fuukami Engiyori'' *''Senkai Tsuuroku Seishi'' *''Shaman King: Spirit of Shamans'' *''Shin SD Sengokuden - Kidou Musha Taisen'' *''Silent Bomber'' *''Silent Mobius: Genei no Datenshi'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 01: Kidou Senshi Gundam: The Gunjin Shogi'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 02: Afro Inu: The Puzzle'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 03: Kamen Rider: The Bike Race'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 04: Jarin-Ko Chie: The Hanafuda'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 05: Highschool Kimengumi: The Table Hockey'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 06: Dokonjou Gaeru: The Mahjong'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 07: Ikkyuu-san: The Quiz'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 08: Gatchaman: The Shooting'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 09: Tsuri Kichi Sanpei: The Tsuri'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 10: Sakigake!! Otojo Juku: The Dodge Ball'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 11: Meitantei Conan: The Board Game'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 12: Kidou Butouden G Gundam: The Battle'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 13: Kidou Senki Gundam W: The Battle'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 14: Nantettantei Idol: The Jigsaw Puzzle'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 15: Cyborg 009: The Block Kuzushi'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 16: Ganba no Bouken: The Puzzle Action'' *''Simple Characters 2000 Series Vol. 17: Sentou Mecha Xabungle: The Racing Action'' *''Sotsugyou R: Graduation Real'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Space Battleship Yamato: Harukanaru Hoshi Iscandar'' *''Spin Tail'' *''Tactical Armor Custom Gasaraki'' *''Tail Concerto'' *''Taregoro: Tarepanda no Iru Nichijou'' *''Tenkuu no Escaflowne'' *''Tenshi na Konamaiki'' *''Tenshi no Shippo'' *''Uchuu Senkan Yamato: Eiyuu no Kiseki'' *''Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: New Generations'' *''X: Unmei no Tatakai'' *''ZXE-D: Legend of Plasmalite'' Nintendo 64 *''64 de Hakken! Tamagotchi Minna de Tamagotchi World'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64'' Apple Bandai Pippin *''@Card SD Gundam Gaiden'' *''AI Shogi'' *''Anime Designer: Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dai-13 Dokuritsu Butai: White Base'' *''EGWord Pure for Pippin'' *''Gokigen Mama no Omakase Diary'' *''Gundam 0079: The War for Earth'' *''Gundam Tactics Mobility Fleet 0079'' *''Gundam Virtual Modeler Light'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Dai-13 Dokuritsu Butai - White Base'' *''Lulu'' *''Moritaka Chisato CD-ROM: Watara Sebashi'' *''Power Rangers Zeo Versus The Machine Empire'' *''Racing Days'' *''SD Gundam Wars'' *''SeesawC1'' *''Super Marathon'' *''Tunin'Glue'' *''Victorian Park'' *''Zeon-Gun Miitary File'' Playdia *''Aqua Adventure: Blue Lilty'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku: Chikyuu-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku: Uchuu-Hen'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S: Quiz Taiketsu! Sailor Power Kesshuu'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS: Sailor Moon to Hiragana Lesson!'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SS: Sailor Moon to Hajimete no Eigo'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SS: Sailor Moon to Hiragana Lesson!'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SS: Youkoso! Sailor Youchien'' *''Chogoukin Selections'' *''Element Voice Series #1: Rica Fukami'' *''Element Voice Series #2: Mika Kanai'' *''Element Voice Series #3: Aya Hisakawa: Forest Sways'' *''Element Voice Series #4: Yuri Shiratori'' *''Element Voice Series #5: Mariko Kouda'' *''Gamera: The Time Adventure'' *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Tatake! Hiragana Racer'' *''Hello Kitty Yume no Kuni no Daibouken'' *''Newton Museum: Kyouryuu Nendaiki (Kouhen)'' *''Newton Museum: Kyouryuu Nendaiki (Zenpen)'' *''Nintama Rantarou: Gungun no Biru Chinou-Hen'' *''Nintama Rantarou: Hajimete Oberu Chishiki-Hen'' *''Norimo no Bandai!! Densha Daishuugou!!'' *''Norimo no Bandai!! Kuruma Daishuugou!!'' *''Rainbow Harmony'' *''SD Gundam Daizukan'' *''Shuppatsu! Doubutsu Tankentai'' *''Soreike! Anpanman: Picnic de Obenkyou'' *''TV Series Ie Naki Ko: Suzu no Sentaku'' *''Ultraman Alphabet TV e Youkoso'' *''Ultraman: Chinou Up Daisakusen'' *''Ultraman Hiragana Daisakusen'' *''Ultraman: Oideyo! Ultra Youchien'' *''Ultraman Powered: Kaijuu Gekimetsu Sakusen'' *''Ultraman: Ultra Land Suuji de Asobou'' *''Ultra Seven: Chikyuu Bouei Sakusen'' Sega Saturn *''Choujikuu Yousai Macross: Ai Oboete Imasu ka'' *''Dark Seed II'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Digital Monster: Version S Digimon Tamers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butoden'' *''Gegege no Kitarou: Maboroshi Fuyu Kaikitan'' *''Gundam Battle Online'' *''Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes'' *''Hissatsu!'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Kidou Senshi Gundam'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden I: Senritsu no Blue'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden II: Aoi o Uketsugu Mono'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden III: Sabakareshi Mono'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: The Blue Destiny'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Giren no Yabou'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Giren no Yabou: Kouryaku Shireisho'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Renpou vs. Zeon DX'' *''Kidou Senshi Z-Gundam (Kouhen)'' *''Kidou Senshi Z-Gundam (Zenpen)'' *''Kochira Katsushikaku Kameari Kouenzen Hashutsujo: Nakagawa Land Dai Race! no Maki'' *''Koi no Summer Fantasy in Miyasaki Shigaia'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Magical Hoppers'' *''MechWarrior 2'' *''Next King: Koi no Sennen Oukoku'' *''PD Ultraman Link'' *''R?MJ: The Mystery Hospital'' *''Return to Zork'' (como Bandai Visual) *''SD Gundam G Century S'' *''Sega Saturn de Hekken!!: Tamagotchi Park'' *''Slam Dunk: I Love Basketball'' *''UltraMan: Hikari no Kyojin Densetsu'' *''Whizz'' (como Bandai Visual) Nintendo GameCube *''Chibi-Robo!'' *''D.I.C.E.'' *''Digimon Battle Chronicle'' *''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' *''Digimon World 4'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Drive: D-Masters Shot'' *''Enter the Matrix'' *''From TV Animation: One Piece Treasure Battle!'' *''Kero Kero King DX'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gundam vs. Z Gundam'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Senshitachi no Kiseki'' *''Kinnikuman Nisei: Shinsedai Choujin vs Densetsu Choujin'' *''Konjiki no Gashbell!! Go! Go! Mamono Fight!!'' *''Konjiki no Gashbell!! Yuujou no Tag Battle Full Power'' *''Madagascar'' *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' *''One Piece Grand Battle!'' *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' *''One Piece Grand Battle! 3'' *''One Piece Grand Battle! Rush'' *''SD Gundam Gashapon Wars'' *''Shaman King: Soul Fight'' *''Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Battles'' *''Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury'' PlayStation 2 *''.hack//Fragment'' *''.hack//G.U. Vol. 1: Saitan'' *''.hack//G.U. Vol. 2: Kimi Omou Koe'' *''.hack//G.U. Vol. 3: Aruku Youna Hayasa de'' *''.hack//Infection Part 1'' *''.hack//Mutation Part 2'' *''.hack//Outbreak Part 3'' *''.hack//Quarantine Part 4'' *''.hack//Vol. 1 x Vol. 2'' *''Akira Psycho Ball'' *''Battle Assault 3 featuring Gundam Seed'' *''Bouken-Ou Beet: Darkness Century'' *''Choujikuu Yousai Macross'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''D.I.C.E.'' *''DICE: DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises'' *''Digimon Battle Chronicle'' *''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' *''Digimon World 4'' *''Digimon World Data Squad'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2V'' *''Dragon Ball Z Sparking!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Meteor'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! NEO'' *''DreamWorks Madagascar'' *''Enter the Matrix'' *''Eureka Seven vol.1: New Wave'' *''Eureka Seven: New Vision'' *''Fighting for One Piece'' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' *''Gundam True Odyssey: Ushinawareta G no Densetsu'' *''Gunslinger Girl Volume I'' *''Gunslinger Girl Volume II'' *''Gunslinger Girl Volume III'' *''Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Dream Carnival'' *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' *''InuYasha: Feudal Combat'' *''Inuyasha: Okugi Ranbu'' *''Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask'' *''Jikkyou Jitsumei Keiba Dream Classic 2001 Spring'' *''Jikkyou Jitsumei Keiba Dream Classic 2001 Autumn'' *''Jikuu Bouken Zentrix'' *''Jitsumei Jikkyou Keiba Dream Classic 2002'' *''Jojo no Kimyou na Bouken: Phantom Blood'' *''Kaiketsu Zorori: Mezase! Itazura King'' *''Kamen Rider 555'' *''Kamen Rider Blade'' *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' *''Kero Kero King Super DX'' *''Keroro Gunsou: MeroMero Battle Royale'' *''Keroro Gunsou: MeroMero Battle Royale Z'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Climax U.C.'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Giren no Yabou: Zeon Dokuritsu Sensouden'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Giren no Yabou: Zeon Dokuritsu Sensouden: Kouryaku Shireisho'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gundam vs. Z Gundam'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Ichinen Sensou'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Meguriai Sora'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Renpou vs. Zeon DX'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny: Generation of C.E.'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed: Owaranai Ashita e'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED: Rengou vs. Z.A.F.T.'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Senki: Lost War Chronicles'' *''Kidou Senshi Z Gundam: AEUG Vs. Titans'' *''Kinnikuman Generations'' *''Konjiki no Gashbell!! Gekitou! Saikyou no Mamonotachi'' *''Konjiki no Gashbell!! Go! Go! Mamono Fight!!'' *''Konjiki no Gashbell: Yuujou Tag Battle'' *''Konjiki no Gashbell!! Yuujou Tag Battle 2'' *''Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven: TR1: New Wave'' *''Legendz Gekitou! Saga Battle'' *''Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King'' *''Meitantei Conan: Daiei Teikoku no Isan'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Never Ending Tomorrow'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam'' *''Monkey Turn V'' *''MS Saga: A New Dawn'' *''Naruto: Konoha Spirits'' *''Naruto: Narutimate Hero'' *''Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2'' *''Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3'' *''Naruto: Uzumaki Ninden'' *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' *''One Piece Grand Battle!'' *''One Piece Grand Battle! 3'' *''One Piece Grand Battle! Rush'' *''One Piece Land Land'' *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' *''Onmyou Taisenki: Byakko Enbu'' *''Onmyou Taisenki: Hasha no In'' *''Ougon Kishi Garo'' *''Pochinya'' *''Primopuel'' *''Project Arms'' *''RahXephon: Soukyuu Gensoukyoku'' *''Saint Seiya: Sanctuary Juu Ni Kyuu Hen'' *''Saiyuki Reload'' *''Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock'' *''Samurai Champloo'' *''Scooby-Doo Adventure'' *''SD Gundam Force: Showdown!'' *''SD Gundam G Generation Neo'' *''SD Gundam G Generation Seed'' *''SD Gundam G Generation Spirits'' *''Shaman King: Funbari Spirits'' *''Shinkon Gattai Godannar!!'' *''Shinseiki Evangelion 2: Evangelions'' *''Sousei no Aquarion'' *''Space Sheriff Spirits'' *''Steamboy'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune: Koimo Osharemo Pick-Up'' *''Sunrise World War'' *''Super Robot Taisen Alpha Premium Edition'' *''Tetsujin 28-Gou'' *''The Fast and the Furious'' *''Top o Nerae! GunBuster'' *''Uchuu Keiji Tamashii: The Space Sheriff Spirits'' *''Uchuu no Stellvia'' *''Uchuu Senkan Yamato: Ankoku Seidan Teikoku no Gyakushuu'' *''Uchuu Senkan Yamato: Iscandar he no Tsuioku'' *''Uchuu Senkan Yamato: Nijuu Ginga no Houkai'' *''Ueki no Housoku: Taosu ze Robert Juudan!!'' *''Ultraman'' *''Ultraman Nexus'' *''Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Battles'' *''Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury'' *''Zeonic Front: Kidou Senshi Gundam 0079'' *''Zipang'' Xbox *''Enter the Matrix'' *''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' *''Digimon World 4'' Wii *''Gegege no Kitarou: Youkai Daiundoukai'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: MS Sensen 0079'' *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Ra.One'' Xbox 360 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Power Rangers: Super Samurai'' *''Ra.One'' *''Zegapain NOT'' *''Zegapain XOR'' *''Dark Souls'' *''Dark Souls II'' PlayStation 3 *''Demon's Souls'' *''Dark Souls'' *''Dark Souls II'' *''Ra.One'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' Wii U *''Tamagotchi Formula'' Consolas portátiles Juegos portátiles LCD *''Algas'' *''Animest: Battle Slugger'' *''Animest: Powerman'' *''ArrangeFever'' *''Astrostar'' *''Attack Invader'' *''Autorennen'' *''Baikin-kun'' *''Bakudan Man'' *''Bank Gang'' *''Baseball (LCD)'' *''Basket Ball (LCD)'' *''Beauty Salon'' *''Black RX'' *''Block Out (LCD)'' *''Bowling (LCD)'' *''Boxing (LCD)'' *''Burger Bar'' *''BurgerTime (LCD)'' *''Bye Bye Birdie'' *''Cake Shop'' *''Captain Power'' *''Card Baseball'' *''Catch A Coke'' *''Challenge Golf'' *''Challenge Up Base Ball'' *''Champion Racer'' *''Combat'' *''Cosmo Gangs (LCD)'' *''Crazy Crows'' *''Cross Highway'' *''Cut & Shampoo'' *''Daijishin'' *''Dash Kappei'' *''Delta End'' *''Derby (LCD)'' *''Destruction! Gran Shocker'' *''Digi Casse A'' *''Digi Casse B'' *''Digimon Analyzer'' *''Dokodemo Dorayaki Doraemon'' *''Elpit Electronic Baseball'' *''FL Attack Mogura'' *''FL Battle Beam'' *''FL Beam Galaxian'' *''FL Change Man'' *''FL Crazy Climber'' *''FL Crazy Climbing'' *''Frisky Tom'' *''LSI Baseball'' *''Machine Man'' *''Packri Monster'' *''Pair Match'' *''Patsy Duck'' *''Pengo (LCD)'' *''Perfect Baseball'' *''Pro Bowler'' *''Sailor Moon (LCD)'' *''Stadium Hero Baseball'' *''Super Baseball'' *''TC7 Air Traffic Control'' *''Tsuppari Karasu'' *''Ultraman Crossattack'' *''Zackman'' *''Zaxxon'' Bandai LCD Solarpower *''Airport Panic'' *''Akuryo no Yakata'' *''Amazone'' *''Anpanman (LCD)'' *''Breakout (LCD)'' *''Daidassou'' *''Escape from the Devil's Doom'' *''Invaders of the Mummy's Tomb'' *''Nazo No Chinbotsusen'' *''Shark Island'' *''Sub Attack'' *''Terror House'' *''Frankenstein (LCD)'' Game Boy *''Brain Drain'' *''Captain Tsubasa J: Zenkoku Seiha e no Chousen'' *''Chase H.Q.'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Ora to Shiro wa Otomodachi da yo'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan 3: Ora no Gokigen Athletic'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan 4: Ora no Itazura Dai Henshin'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Ora no Gokigen Collection'' *''Cult Jump'' *''Cult Master: Ultraman ni Miserarete'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Disney's TaleSpin'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitouden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishouden'' *''Extra Bases'' *''Football International'' *''From TV Animation Slam Dunk: Gakeppuchi no Kesshou League'' *''From TV Animation Slam Dunk 2: Zenkoku e no Tip Off'' *''G-Arms: Operation Gundam'' *''Game de Hakken!! Tamagotchi'' *''Game de Hakken!! Tamagotchi 2'' *''Game de Hakken!! Tamagotchi Osucchi to Mesucchi'' *''Gegege no Kitarou: Youkai Souzoushu Arawaru!'' *''Grander Musashi RV'' *''Gyogun Tanchiki: Pocket Sonar'' *''Hyper Lode Runner'' *''Jungle no Ouja Tar-chan'' *''Kaijuu-Oh Godzilla'' *''Kuusou Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy: Kuusou Kagaku Puzzle: Puritto Pon'' *''Magical * Taruruuto-kun'' *''Magical * Taruruuto-kun 2: Raiba Zone Panic!!'' *''Marmalade Boy'' *''Master Karateka'' (como Bandai Shinsei) *''Meitantei Conan: Chika Yuuenchi Satsujin Jiken'' *''Meitantei Conan: Giwaku no Gouka Ressha'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''MoguMogu Gombo: Harukanaru Chou Ryouri Densetsu'' *''Saint Paradise'' *''SD Gundam Gaiden: Lacroan Heroes'' *''SD Gundam: SD Sengokuden: Kunitori Monogatari'' *''SD Gundam: SD Sengokuden 3: Chijou Saikyouhen'' *''SD Sengokuden 2: Tenka Touitsuhen'' *''Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari'' *''Shippuu! Iron Leaguer'' *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''Tottemo! Lucky Man: Lucky Cookie Minna Daisuki!!'' *''Ultraman Club: Teki Kaijuu o Hakken Seyo!'' *''Welcome Nakayoshi Park'' Sega Game Gear *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S'' *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Taiketsu! Quantum Panic!!'' *''From TV Animation: Slam Dunk: Shouri heno Starting 5'' *''SD Gundam: Winner's History'' Virtual Boy *''SD Gundam Dimension War'' Mascotas virtuales portátiles Serie Tamagotchi *''Tamagotchi'' *''Tamagotchi Angel'' *''Tamagotchi Ocean'' *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 1'' *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 2'' *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 3'' *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 4'' *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 4.5'' *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 5'' *''Tamagotchi Connection Version 5 Celebrity'' *''Tamagotchi Mini'' *''Tamagotchi Music Star '' *''TamaTown Tama-Go'' *''Tamagotchi Friends'' *''Tamagotchi Friends: Dream Town Digital Friend'' *''Tamagotchi Mothra'' *''Genjintch'' *''Mesutchi and Osutchi'' *''Mori de Hakken! Tamagotch'' *''TamaOtch'' *''Debirutch no Tamagotch'' *''Yasashii Tamagotch'' *''Santaclautch no Tamagotch'' *''Keitai Kaitsuu Tamagotchi Plus'' *''Haneru No Tobira Tamagotchi'' *''Keitai Kaitsuu Tamagotchi Plus Akai'' *''Chou Jinsei Enjoi Tamagotchi Plus'' *''Ura Jinsei Enjoi Tamagotchi Plus'' *''Hanerutchi 2'' *''TamagoChu'' *''Oden-Kun Tamagotchi'' *''Tamagotchi Plus Color'' *''Hexagontchi'' *''Tamagotchi iD'' *''Tamagotchi Nano'' *''More iD! Tamagotchi Home Station Plus'' *''Tamagotchi iD L'' *''Tamagotchi P's'' *''Tamagotchi 4U'' *''Tamagotchi 4U+'' Serie Digimon *''Digital Monster Ver. 1'' *''Digital Monster Ver. 2'' *''Digital Monster Ver. 3'' *''Digital Monster Ver. 4'' *''Digital Monster Ver. 5'' *''Digimon Pendulum Progress 1.0: Dragon's Roar'' *''Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon's Army'' *''Digimon Pendulum Progress 3.0: Animal Colosseum'' *''Digimon Pendulum X 1.0'' *''Digimon Pendulum X 1.5'' *''Digimon Pendulum X 2.0'' *''Digimon Pendulum X 3.0'' *''Digimon Accel Nature Genome'' *''Digimon Accel Evil Genome'' *''Digimon Accel Justice Genome'' *''Digimon Accel Ultimate Genome'' *''Digimon Mini Ver. 1.0'' *''Digimon Mini Ver. 2.0'' *''Digimon Mini Ver. 3.0'' *''Digimon Twin L'' *''Digimon Twin R'' *''Digimon Mini Shoutmon Red'' *''Digimon Mini Greymon Blue'' *''Digimon Mini Dark Knightmon Black'' *''Digivice Version 1'' *''Digivice Version 2'' *''Digivice Ver.15th'' *''D-3 Version 1'' *''D-3 Version 2'' *''D-3 Version 3'' *''D-Arc Version 1.0'' *''D-Arc Version 1.5'' *''D-Arc Version 2.0'' *''D-Arc Ultimate'' *''D-Scanner 1.0'' *''D-Scanner 2.0'' *''D-Scanner 3.0'' *''Digivice iC 10x'' *''Digivice iC 20x'' *''Digivice Burst Shine Orange'' *''Digivice Burst Mirage Blue'' *''Digimon Xros Loader Heart Side'' *''Digimon Xros Loader Blue Flare Side'' *''Digimon Xros Loader Twilight Side'' *''Pendulum Cycle Ver. 7'' *''Pendulum Cycle Ver. 8'' *''Pendulum Cycle Ver. 9'' *''Pendulum Cycle Ver. 10'' *''D-Cyber Version 1.0'' *''D-Cyber Version 2.0'' *''Digimon Neo Ver. 1'' *''Digimon Neo Ver. 2'' Bandai WonderSwan *''Buffers Evolution'' *''Card Captor Sakura: Sakura to Fushigi na Clow Card'' *''Chaos Gear: Michibi Kareshi Mono'' *''Cho Aniki: Otoko no Tamafuda'' *''Chocobo no Fushigi Dungeon for WonderSwan'' *''Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer'' *''Digimon Adventure: Cathode Tamer'' *''Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers'' *''Digital Monsters Ver. WonderSwan'' *''Digital Partner'' *''Final Lap 2000'' *''Fishing Freaks: BassRise for WonderSwan'' *''From TV Animation: One Piece: Mezase Kaizokuou!'' *''Gunpey'' *''Hunter X Hunter: Ishi o Tsugomono'' *''Kaze no Klonoa: Moonlight Museum'' *''Kosodate Quiz Dokodemo: My Angel'' *''Langrisser Millennium WS: The Last Century'' *''Last Stand'' *''Makai-Mura for WonderSwan'' *''Meitantei Conan: Majutsushi no Chousenjou!'' *''Meitantei Conan: Nishi no Meitantei Saidai no Kiki!?'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: MSVS'' *''Nazo-Oh Pocket'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shito Ikusei'' *''Pocket Fighter'' *''Puyo Puyo Tsu'' *''Robot Works'' *''RockMan & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousen Sha'' *''SD Gundam: Emotional Jam'' *''SD Gundam G Generation: Gather Beat'' *''SD Gundam: Gashapon Senki Episode 1'' *''Senkaiden'' *''Sennou Millennium'' *''Slither Link'' *''Sotsugyou Graduation for WonderSwan'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Super Robot Taisen Compact 2 Dai-1-Bu: Chijou Gekidou-hen'' *''Tane o Makutori'' *''Tanjou Debut for WonderSwan'' (como Bandai Visual) *''Tarepanda no Gunpey'' *''Tekken Card Challenge'' *''Terrors'' *''Turntablist: DJ Battle'' *''Vaitz Blade'' *''Wonder Stadium'' *''Wonder Stadium '99'' *''WonderSwan Handy Sonar'' *''Wuz up b? Produce: Street Dancer'' Bandai WonderSwan Color *''Arc the Lad: Kijin Fukkatsu'' *''Battle Spirit: Digimon Frontier'' *''Battle Spirit: Digimon Tamers'' *''Battle Spirit: Digimon Tamers Ver 1.5'' *''Dark Eyes: BattleGate'' *''Digimon Anode/Cathode Tamer: Veedramon Version'' *''Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers'' *''Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer'' *''Digimon Tamers: Digimon Action'' *''Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley'' *''Digital Monsters Card Game Ver. WonderSwan Color'' *''Digital Monsters: D Project'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Final Lap Special: GT & Formula Machine'' *''Gekitou! Crash Gear Turbo: Gear Champion League'' *''Golden Axe'' *''Gunpey EX'' *''Higashikaze Shou'' *''Hunter X Hunter: Greed Island'' *''Hunter X Hunter: Michibi Kareshi Mono'' *''Hunter X Hunter: Sorezore no Ketsui'' *''Inuyasha: Fuuun Emaki'' *''Inuyasha: Kagome no Sengoku Nikki'' *''Inuyasha: Kagome no Yume Nikki'' *''Inuyasha 2'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Giren no Yabou: Tokubetsu-hen Aokisei no Hasha'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Vol. 1 SIDE7'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Vol. 2 Jaburo'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Vol. 3 A Baoa Qu'' *''Kinnikuman Nisei: Choujin Seisenshi'' *''Kinnikuman Nisei: Dream Tag Match'' *''Last Alive'' *''Meitantei Conan: Yuugure no Ouju'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: msplatoon.com'' *''Namco Super Wars'' *''Naruto: Konoha Ninpouchou'' *''Ochisuzume'' *''One Piece: Chopper no Daibouken'' *''One Piece Grand Battle: Swan Colosseum'' *''One Piece: Niji no Shima Densetsu'' *''One Piece: Treasure Wars'' *''One Piece: Treasure Wars 2: Buggyland e Youkoso'' *''Pocket no Naka no Doraemon'' *''Princess Maker: Yumemiru Yousei'' (como Bandai Visual - Cancelado) *''Rhyme Rider Kerorican'' *''Raku Jongg'' *''Riviera: Yakusoku no Chi Riviera'' *''RockMan EXE WS'' *''Saint Seiya: Ougon Densetsuhen Perfect Edition'' *''SD Gundam Eiyuuden: Kishi Densetsu'' *''SD Gundam Eiyuuden: Musha Densetsu'' *''SD Gundam G Generation'' *''SD Gundam G Generation: Gather Beat 2'' *''SD Gundam G Generation: Mono-Eye Gundams'' *''SD Gundam: Operation U.C.'' *''Senkaiden Ni'' *''Shaman King: Asu e no Ishi'' *''Star Hearts: Hoshi to Daichi no Shisha'' *''Terrors 2'' *''Tonpuso'' *''Uchuu Senkan Yamato'' *''Ultraman: Hikari no Kuni no Shisha'' *''Wizardry Scenario #1: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord'' *''Wonder Classic'' *''X: Card of Fate'' *''XI (sai) Little'' Game Boy Advance *''Bouken-Ou Beet: Busters Road'' *''Boukyaku no Senritsu: The Melody of Oblivion'' *''Digimon Battle Spirit'' *''Digimon Battle Spirit 2'' *''Digimon Racing'' *''D.I.C.E.'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bukuu Tougeki'' *''Famicom Mini: Kidou Senshi Z-Gundam: Hot Scramble'' *''Fantastic Children'' *''Futari wa Precure: Arienai! Yume no Kuni wa Daimeikyuu'' *''Futari wa Precure Max Heart: Maji? Maji!? Fight de IN Janai'' *''Ganbare! Dodge Fighters'' *''Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Meisou no Rinbukyoku'' *''Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Omoide no Soumeikyoku'' *''Kaiketsu Zorori to Mahou no Yuuenchi'' *''Kidou Gekidan Haro Ichiza: Haro no Puyo Puyo'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed: Tomo to Kimi to Koko de'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny'' *''Kinnikuman II Sei: Seigi Choujin e no Michi'' *''Kiss x Kiss: Seirei Gakuen'' *''Legendz: Sign of Necrom'' *''Legendz: Yomigaeru Shiren no Shima'' *''Madagascar'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Battle Assault'' *''Momotarou Dentetsu G: Gold Deck o Tsukure!'' *''One Piece: Dragon Dream!'' *''One Piece: Going Baseball: Kaizoku Yakyuu'' *''Onmyou Taisenki: Zeroshiki'' *''SD Gundam Force'' *''SD Gundam G Generation Advance'' *''Shonen Jump's One Piece'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune: Heart Ga Ippai! Moegi Gakuen'' *''Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy: The Path of the Superhero'' *''Vattroller X'' *''Zatch Bell!: Electric Arena'' PlayStation Portable *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2 '' *''Eiyuu Densetsu Gagharv Trilogy: Shiroki Majo'' *''Eiyuu Densetsu Gagharv Trilogy IV: Akai Shizuku'' *''Eiyuu Densetsu Gagharv Trilogy V: Umi no Oriuta'' *''Every Extend Extra'' *''Gallery Fake'' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' *''Gundam Battle Tactics'' *''Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor: Comeback Mini Pato'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Giren no Yabou: Zeon no Keifu'' *''Kinnikuman: Muscle Generations'' *''Koukyou Shihen Eureka Seven'' *''Lumines: Oto to Hikari no Denshoku Puzzle'' *''Naruto: Narutimate Portable Mugenjou no Maki'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes'' *''School Rumble: Anesan Jiken Desu!'' *''SD Gundam G Generation Portable'' *''Shinseiki Evangelion 2: Tsukurareshi Sekai: Another Cases'' *''Soukyuu no Fafner: Dead Aggressor'' Nintendo DS *''Bouken-Ou Beet: Vandel vs. Busters'' *''Brave Story: Boku no Kioku to Negai'' *''Chou Gekijouban Keroro Gunsou: Enshuu Dayo! Zenin Shuugou'' *''Digimon Story'' *''Dragon Ball DS'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bukuu Ressen'' *''DreamWorks Madagascar'' *''From TV Animation One Piece: Gear Spirit'' *''Futari wa Precure Max Heart: Danzen! DS de Precure Chikara o Awasete Dai Battle'' *''Gegege no Kitarou: Youkai Daigekisen'' *''GuruGuru Omiseya-San Gokko'' *''Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Dual Sympathy'' *''Inuyasha: Feudal Combat'' *''Kero Kero 7'' *''Kidou Gekidan Haro Ichiza Gundam Mahjong DS: Oyaji nimo Agarareta koto nai noni!'' *''Mahou Touch'' *''Meteos'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed'' *''One Piece'' *''Pac-Pix'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Puchi Eva: Evangelion @ Game'' *''SD Gundam G Generation: Cross Drive'' *''SD Gundam G Generation DS'' *''Style Book: Cinnamoroll'' *''Style Book: Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!'' *''Style Book: Junior City'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune: Queen Shiken wa Dai Panic'' *''Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop'' *''Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop 2'' *''Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop 3'' *''Tamagotchi no PuchiPuchi Omisecchi'' *''Tamagotchi no Puchi Puchi Omisecchi Gohi-Kini'' *''Yakitate!! Japan Game 1 Gou Choujou Kessen!! Pantasic Grand Prix!'' Nintendo 3DS *''Tamagotchi Tennis Championship DX'' *''Tamagotchi Connection: 3D Corner Shop'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' Ordenadores Bandai RX-78 *''Excite Baseball'' *''Challenge Golf'' *''Excite Tennis'' *''Champion Racer'' *''Super Mototcross'' *''The Wrestling'' *''Perfect Mahjong'' *''World Card'' *''Hamburger Shop'' *''Gundam: Luna Tsu no Tatakai'' *''Tatakae! Ultraman'' *''Zero Fighter'' *''Space Enemy'' *''Rengo Kantai'' *''Sekigahara'' *''Space Capsule'' *''Cannonball'' *''Hitsuji Ya-i'' *''Yellow Cab'' MSX *''Ginga Hyoryuu Vifam'' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam (MSX)'' *''Godzilla vs. 3 Daikaijuu'' *''Ultraman (MSX)'' *''Kinnikuman Colosseum Deathmatch'' FM-7 *''Mobile Suit Gundam Z'' Mac OS *''Gundam 0079: The War For Earth'' *''The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime'' Windows *''After Dark Games '' *''Austin Powers Operation: Trivia '' *''Dark Souls '' *''Dark Souls II'' *''Digimon D-Power '' *''Dragon Ball Online '' *''Esoteria '' *''Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu '' *''Gundam 0079: The War For Earth '' *''Gundam Network Operation '' *''Gundam Network Operation 2 '' *''Gundam Online: Dawn of Australia '' *''Gundam Tactics Mobility Fleet 0079 '' *''HeadRush '' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Battle Typing Game '' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed: Cinema Typing Game '' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed: Cinema Typing Game 2 '' *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny: Battle Typing Game '' *''Kidou Senshi Z Gundam: Battle Typing Game '' *''Power Rangers Zeo Versus The Machine Empire '' *''Saint Seiya: Typing Ryu Sei Ken '' *''SD Gundam G Generation DA '' *''SD Gundam Wars '' *''Tamagotchi CD-ROM'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''UniversalCentury.net: Gundam Online '' *''You Don't Know Jack: Movies '' *''You Don't Know Jack: Sports '' *''You Don't Know Jack: Volume 2 '' *''You Don't Know Jack: Volume 3 '' *''You Don't Know Jack: Volume 4: The Ride'' Dispositivos móviles Teléfono celular *''1st Place Tennis'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''3D Bass Fishing'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''3D Boxing'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''3D Darts'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''3D Field Golf'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''3D Homerun King'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''3D Homerun Slugger'' *''3D Hunting Trophy Whitetail'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''3D Pinball'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''3D Ski Jump'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''9 Ball Billiards'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''A Ninja's Tale'' *''Ace Yeti Trapper'' *''Airstrip Landing'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Athletic Champ'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Bases Loaded'' *''BombLink'' *''Brunswick Billiards Challenge'' *''California Beach Volley 2004'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Climber Panic'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Dark Castle'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Darts'' *''David Beckham Football Challenge'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Double Dragon EX'' *''Dragon Edge Pinball'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Drop'n'Find'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''G-Fighter Air Battle'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Gundam 3D Operation'' *''Gundam Atlantic Battle'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Gundam Space Assault'' *''Gundam Zeta'' *''Hare Hockey'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Ice Cream Man'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Inuyasha'' *''Magical Drop II'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Othello'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''SD Gundam Battle'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Ski Jumping'' *''Snowboarding'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Super Sky Diving 3D'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Tamagotchi'' *''Twin Cobra'' (Cancelado) iOS *''05 Second Stadium'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Digimon Fusion Fighters'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Mugen Pop Pop'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Power Rangers Card Scanner'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Power Rangers Dino Charge Scanner'' (como Bandai America Inc.) *''Power Rangers Key Scanner'' (como Bandai America Inc.) Referencias Fuentes consultadas: Lista de Arcade-History - Lista de GameFAQs Categoría:Listas